The invention relates to a propane tank, and more particularly, to a propane tank cover, which safely covers, protects, and locks the propane tank for use as an end table.
The warmth of the summer season makes it the perfect time of year to indulge in all manners of outdoor activities. From playing a spirited game of volleyball or lounging on the beach, to picnicking in the park or embarking on a camping adventure, people seek a myriad of ways to bask in this season's pleasantly balmy days and evenings. Perhaps a favorite summer pastime is enjoying a delicious meal prepared on a backyard grill. Whether planning a graduation party, a family get together or a weekend with friends, there is nothing like the ease of an outdoor barbeque to celebrate the arrival of summer.
When cooking on a barbeque, many prefer to use convenient charcoal grills for their preparation needs. However, in recent years more and more outdoor cooks are turning to the more efficient models operated by natural gas and propane. Not only do these gas grills light much faster, but they also allow the food to cook at a more consistent temperature while maintaining its natural flavor, without leaving a heavy charcoal taste. Some of the easiest grills to use, propane models are offered with an attachable tank, which contains the gas that fuels the fire of the grill. Ensuring that there is enough fuel whenever an impromptu barbeque is the plan for the day, many propane grill owners will keep a spare tank at the ready.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,529 to Houston discloses a container suited to enclose a gas tank and protect it from corrosion and handling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,411 to Hockbrueckner discloses a propane tank covering device comprised of a flexible material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,282 to Garofalo discloses an additional covering device for a propane tank.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.